Megan and Nick
Megan and Nick is a 2019 animated adventure comedy TV series created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. Plot Two best friends named Megan Jewels and Nick Radanski live in their home at Lake Forest, California to talk about going on adventures with three young adventurers. Main cast * Jessica DiCicco as Megan Jewels, one of the two main protagonists of the show * Owen Wilson as Nick Radanski, one of the two main protagonists of the show and Megan's best friend ** Keith Ferguson as Nick Radanski (singing voice) and additional voices * Eden Sher as Lani Pattersen, a first adventurer whom Megan and Nick befriends * John C. Reilly as Eric Watters, a second adventurer whom Megan and Nick befriends * Jenny Slate as Carla Ramirez, a third adventurer whom Megan and Nick befriends and Soos' adventurous cousin * Alex Hirsch as Professor Joseph Hamada, Megan and Nick's professor and mentor ** Hirsch also voices Mayor Logan Thomas, the mayor of Lake Forest, Randu, the main antagonist of the show and additional voices * Matt Chapman as Brian Rodriguez, Mayor Logan's assistant Recurring cast * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Amber Smith, Nick's crush and later his girlfriend **DeLisle-Griffin also voiced Margaret Thompson, one of the news anchors of Lake Forest * Chris Hemsworth as Aaron Sanders, Megan's crush and later her boyfriend * Maya Rudolph as Dr. Emma-Jean Simmons, a lab inventor and Hamada's love interest * Sam Elliott as Carter Briggs, the lumberjack of Lake Forest * Nate Torrence as Thomas Matheson, the world-class handyman of Lake Forest * Jeremy Piven as Martin Hughes, the local businessman of Lake Forest * Jackie Buscarino as Miranda Sanders, Aaron's sister * J.G. Quintel as Brian Smith, Amber's brother * Janie Haddad Tompkins as Hope Simmons, Miranda's best friend * Catherine Taber as Lisa Nevins, the photographer of Lake Forest * James Corden as Officer Diaz, one of the police officers of Lake Forest * Gal Gadot as Officer Morrison, one of the police officers of Lake Forest * Olivia Olson as Janna Whelan, the coffee/donut/muffin shop waitress of Lake Forest * Robert Downey Jr. as Jason White, one of the news anchors of Lake Forest * Frank Welker as additional voices * Maurice LaMarche as additional voices * John DiMaggio as additional voices Episodes * List of Megan and Nick episodes Gallery Trivia * It was Alex Hirsch's second animated TV show after 2012's Gravity Falls. ** It's also the same animation as Gravity Falls as well. * The location of Lake Forest is behind Piedmont, which is Dipper and Mabel's hometown. * Megan and Nick's blog is heard in the beginning and end of some episodes. * Megan's parents died back in August of 2005 along with Nick's parents who died back in June of 2004. * Owen Wilson also voices Lightning McQueen in the Disney/Pixar's Cars series, Reggie in Free Birds, Marmaduke and Coach Skips from Fantastic Mr. Fox. ** Eden Sher and Jenny Slate also voiced Star Butterfly and Flying Princess Pony Head in Star vs. the Forces of Evil. ** John C. Reilly also voices Wreck-It Ralph. Development Production Series creator Alex Hirsch comes up with an idea to make another show after Gravity Falls, using the same animation as the show itself. While developing and creating the show, Hirsch said that Disney XD will green-lit the show on March 20th, 2018, making it his second show to air after Gravity Falls. Hirsch stated that the show "will be about two best friends going on adventures with three recruits who may not have a clue". Besides that, he says that there's also a blog video where the two characters discuss with each other at home in the beginning and end of some episodes. The show will now be titled Megan and Nick. Casting Jessica DiCicco was casted as Megan Jewels after she played as Tambry from Gravity Falls. Jason Bateman was originally going to play Nick Radanski, but is declined after Hirsch says that "there is one actor who should be the voice of Nick". Finally, Owen Wilson was casted as Nick due to Bateman's rejection. Then, Eden Sher and Jenny Slate were casted as Lani Pattersen and Carla Ramirez after they played as Star Butterfly and Flying Princess Pony Head from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. After Sher and Slate were casted, John C. Reilly was casted as Eric Watters as well after he played as Wreck-It Ralph. After playing a lot of characters from Gravity Falls such as Grunkle Stan and Bill Cipher, Hirsch stated that he was now casting as some characters from the show, including Professor Hamada, Mayor Logan Thomas, the villain Randu and others. After Wilson was casted as Nick, Hirsch interviews with him, asking how did he think he will get to do the voice of Nick, and Wilson says that he "did a really awesome job voicing Lightning McQueen from Cars back then, starting from one to three, so he thought he can do the voice of Nick Radanski after doing the same thing for McQueen". Then, Sher states that she and Slate did amazing playing as a princess from another dimension and a flying unicorn head, so they decide to play as two of the three adventurers. Then, Reilly states that he did well playing as a video-game wrecking villain turned hero, so after mentioning the voice of a sheep in Sing, he says that he will now decide to play as one of the three adventurers in the show. The other cast will now be casting in some episodes, so Hirsch will now have to wait for the others to be casted in the show. Animation After Gravity Falls has the same animation in its hands, the show will locate in Lake Forest, California, which is Megan and Nick's hometown behind Piedmont, which is Dipper and Mabel's, because Hirsch said that Megan does invite Nick over to stay, making it their home after their parents died. The creation of Megan Jewels and Nick Radanski is used by Hirsch after DeviantArt created the two characters. Reception Megan and Nick received universal acclaim from fans and critics. The fans praised the same animation that it was used for Gravity Falls while the critics praised the fact that Owen Wilson voiced as Nick with Eden Sher and Jenny Slate voicing as Lani and Carla, along with John C. Reilly voicing as Eric. They give it 10 out of 10 stars. Music The show features an opening theme song titled "Hang On Tight" written by Brad Breeck and performed by DNCE, along with an ending theme song titled "Have a Nice Day" written by Brian H. Kim and performed by Agnes Shin. Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:2019